


普娘娘教导我们珍爱生命远离渣男

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [48]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	普娘娘教导我们珍爱生命远离渣男

作者：今天请娘娘……啊不，相公来我们节目，是想聊聊您的家庭。  
赵普：您请问。  
作者：我们就先从父母说起吧。  
普：宣祖陛下一直对我很器重……  
作者：停，这个我们都知道。任谁看到一傻妞头回见面就把自己当亲爹侍候，不赶紧拉着人手说小姑娘我儿子吃着皇粮有车有房刚死了婆娘，把你生辰八字告诉我吧……抱歉相公，我没别的意思，刚才问的是你爹，不是赵匡胤他爹。  
普：我……我没能在父亲膝下尽孝……  
作者：老爷子哪年走的？当时赵匡胤还没造反所以史书上没有……好吧，您接着说。  
普：太后对我关怀倍切……  
作者：我要是有一媳妇自带嫁妆省下俩儿子彩礼钱我也得拴住人家啊……呃，我的意思是我问的是你娘，不是赵匡胤他娘。  
普：母亲没跟我享几年福，好在也没受罪……  
作者：我看看，老太太乾德五年走的，没见着你离婚……等等，赵匡胤放了你多长时间丧亲假？三天？！  
普：……那也是国事繁忙。  
作者：开什么玩笑！人张居正夺情的时候朱翊钧十四，赵匡胤那年不是四十了吗？  
……  
作者：好吧，父母的话题太沉重，咱们聊聊兄弟姐妹。我知道你跟赵匡胤他弟不太愉快，别提他俩了。说说你家里，据说你们那朝恩荫最滥，那你怎么把自己混成这样的……老二老四死得早就算了，你家老三在河南府当个小推官十年不升，他知道他哥那时候是皇后……宰相吗？你小儿子二十五了还是白身，出门好意思跟别人说谁是他爹吗？你总共就一个侄子，自己病得快死了才在赵光义生日时候写信问他要了个出身，这事他老哥知道吗？  
普：……还是说说姐妹吧，燕国公主也是我看着出嫁的……  
作者：大家都知道陈桥兵变前夕这位拎擀面杖把她哥给抡了，她老公长得又帅打仗又好还是赵匡胤的绯闻男友……这个不重要，重要的是你妹。你妹夫先头混得还不错，等等，开宝六年被赶到广西当知州去了？那不是你罢相那年吗……我明白了，然后人小伙窝那嘎达九年不调，骗谁呢教科书上宋朝的使君三年就换了……后来赵光义派他去打交趾，结果没给援兵……好吧。  
普：……你还有什么想问的吗。  
作者：有！相公你货不对板！说好的权臣呢？！赵二不是说你的话比他哥的话还管用吗！秦桧的第一个谥号和你一样史弥远拿你自比贾似道把你当人生偶像你造嘛！你对得起这些崇拜者吗？朱八八说你辜负赵大把你从他祭庙赶出来，你TM倒是辜负他一次给我看啊！


End file.
